Dyskusja użytkownika:Kośka
Nowości Kośka - Jeśli chcecie, żeby powstało forum lub wiki świata Igni-Nui, wpiszcie tu F (forum) lub W (wiki). Jeśli żadne z nich, wpiszcie X. (Po literze proszę się podpisać) Onepu - X F --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 17:51, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) Ogólne Kośka - Jak wam się podobają moje artykuły? Kadinnui - Ratuj (patrz Vahiki) coś mi nie wyszło. Kośka - Dobrze, już ratuję. Kadinnui - I jak Vahiki? Skąd wiedziałaś, on że częściej zmienia szybkość przepływu czasu niż w nim podróżuje? O tym samym myślałem. Kośka - Możesz nazywać to kobiecą intuicja. :D Ale tak na prawdę logika, prościej coś zatrzymać, niż wyrwać z naturalnej drogi. A wobec tego raczej nie robiłby sobie problemu. Po prostu sama też bym tak zrobiła, a kiedy wiem, że ktoś dobrze zaprojektuje MOC, to jestem prawie pewna, że zrobiłabym tak samo. :) Dawgra - Planuję stworzyć artykuł broń. Dobry pomysł? Kośka - Sądzę, że można, ale chyba lepiej zrobić szablon broń z wypisanymi broniami, i w nagłówku odnośnik do tej strony. Sądzę, że wyglądałoby to dobrze. Dawgra - Ładne logo? :)P.s. Sam robiłem. Kośka - Które? To na stronie głównej takie sobie, a to na każdej stronie robiłam ja. Bionicel Zapraszam Cię do wymyślania nowych zaklęć Mocy Spoxo, lecz pamiętaj, że te głupie będę kasować! The Great Pridak - Życzę wszystkich administratorom, moderatorom i użytkownikom Bio- Masters Wesołych Świąt! The Great Pridak - Mam pewne pytanie: chciałabyś zostać moderatorem(a może nawet adminem, kto wie..) wikii o Królu Lwie? Kośka - Mrówa nie rozumie pytania. A co to za wikii o Królu Lwie ? (nie znam czekoś takiego) Grados 18:25, gru 31, 2009 (UTC) The Great Pridak - Aż się zdziwiłem, że nie wiecie co to jest Król Lew. To film Walta Disneya, który zresztą był niegdyś jedną z najsłynniejszych bajek na świecie. Jeżeli chcecie o tym pogadać, kierujcie się na moją dyskusję do działu ,,Wikia o Królu Lwie itp.". Znam ten film, ale najpierw nie skojażyłem. Grados 11:40, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) The Great Pridak - Dopiero dzisiaj zaczynam robić nową wikię, ale chciałbym się dowiedzieć, w jaki sposób można zmieniać logo i zrobić szablon? Rozmówki Kadinnui- Ile masz lat? Kośka - A co cię to obchodzi tak w ogóle? Kadinnui - jestem tylko ciekaw Kośka - Skoro tak, trzynaście. A ty ile? --Kadinnui 11:16, 14 cze 2008 (UTC) Ja mam 12. Krahu-Kośka dlaczego się na mnie uwziełaś? Kośka - Nie uwzięłam się na ciebie, tylko ciągle spamujesz i na inne sposoby łamiesz regulamin. Przeczytaj go najpierw, a później pogadamy. --Kadinnui 21:24, 27 cze 2008 (UTC) Jak masz na imię i skąd jesteś? Pytam z ciekawości. --Kadinnui 10:27, 30 cze 2008 (UTC) W twoich opowiadaniach dodała byś może męskiego bohatera pozytywnego. Ja dałem Make. Kośka - Powiedz to Gregowi F. U niego prawie nie występują kobiety, to u mnie odwrotnie. Wystarczy takie wytłumaczenie? Poza tym takich mam bohaterów. No jak byś zmusił trzy Strażniczki wyspy, żeby przyjęły do drużyny mężczyznę? To po prostu nie pasuje. A prócz tego, będą, ale pomniejsi. --Kadinnui 11:29, 30 cze 2008 (UTC) Ta odpowiedź mi starczy. Odpowiedz na pytanie dwie wypowiedzi wyżej. Kośka - Tylko po co? Według mnie wystarczy ci taka odpowiedź: jestem ta, co się podpisuje Kośka. Wystarczy? Krahu-Ruszyła nowa strona FF wiki http://pl.fanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna Kośka - Krahu, zaraz cię zablokuję za spamowanie! Krahu-Ja tylko informuję o nowej stronie.Przecież informowanie to nic złego Kośka - Nic złego??? Informacja o tym była już pół miesiąca temu! To możesz sobie na jednej stronie, a nie na mojej dyskusji! Poza tym już mi na Biopedii napisałeś i nie próbuj mi wmówić, że nie rozumiesz co znaczy "a co mnie to obchodzi?"! --Kadinnui 11:09, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośka, a pro po Vahiki podróżuje wszędzie z Make. Kośka - Eee... Dobra, teraz już nie rozumiem. W Kronikach Toa jej nie było, więc chyba jednak nie wszędzie. --Kadinnui 11:25, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) Wtedy jej jeszcze nie wymyśliłem. Kośka - Ciężka sprawa... Ale można to wytłumaczyć. Na przykład: Make pomagała w transporcie Matoran. A w moim opowiadaniu może, na przykład, "trochę się spóźnić". ;) --Kadinnui 16:47, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) Może nowe ulubione na głównej stronie? Kośka - To może na dyskusji strony głównej. Ale dobrze, jutro się tym zajmę. Proszę o propozycje na stronie głównej. Ale realne proszę. --Kadinnui 18:49, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) Dziękuje za pochwałę. Nie zrozumiałem o co Ci chodziło na stronie głównej, więc spojrzałem co ty zmieniłaś w swoich artykułach. OdnSpe ma być też w szablonach Kośka czy mogę zrobić mój szablon:podpis, prosze Warox 16:14, 2 lut 2009 (UTC) Kośka - Szablon... Podpis? A co to będzie? :? Coś takiego jak to --Given, władca Bara Magna Kośka - To chyba lekka przesada, żeby każdy podpis miał swój szablon... No jest pewien przycisk jak ten --Dawgra 13:22, 3 lut 2009 (UTC) ,Widać!? ja bym prosił o usunięcie wszystkich moich stron bo mam nową historię Ee... A podpis???? Są takie piękne cztery znaczki "~"... Kośka, dla sprostowania to Akinui...[[Kostex|''-Darth Kostex-'']] 18:43, 3 lut 2009 (UTC) Pytania Krycha, mogłabyś mi powiedzieć jak się robi subfora?? (Oczywiście na Mojeforum.net, na Bio-Wars Forum) Mam z tym problem, a wiem, że ty robiłaś sporo subfor na PFFB...[[Kostex|''-Darth Kostex-'']] 19:06, 3 lut 2009 (UTC) Kośka - Prościzna. Robisz nowy dział, tyle, że zamiast zakładki wybierasz dział i tworzysz dział w dziale. Fęk ju :D - Darth Kostex BWF - Oficjalne Konkursy Pewnie zauważyłaś, Kośka, że na Stronie Głównej jest ogłoszenie z wynikami konkursu oficjalnego Bio-Wars Forum. Otóż zgadałem się z Dawgrą na PW, że tak może być, więc to tak dla sprostowania, gdybyś się dopytywała. Wiesz, tak jak wyniki oficjalnych konkursów PFB są na Bio Page, to postanowiliśmy, że te z BWF będą tu. No bo BM i BWF to "zaprzyjaźnione" strony xD (PS. Jeszcze się tam nie rejestrnęłaś?? xD Może kiedyś byłabyś modem... xD) [[Kostex|''-Darth Kostex-'']] 21:26, 9 lut 2009 (UTC) Kośka - Mnie nikt nie powiedział, że powinnam się regnąć, ani nawet, że to zaprzyjaźnione forum, więc niezbyt się regnęłam. Więc zapraszam :) A to, że zaprzyjaźnione, to z Dawem na PW ugadaliśmy itp... [[Kostex|''-Darth Kostex-'']] 16:13, 10 lut 2009 (UTC) Kośka, na MLN wyślij F Stop Clikzgeraldowi jabłko, miło Cię to zaskoczy. ;D Kadinnui, król leniuchów (Dyskusja) Szablony Kośka czy moge zrobić jakiś szablon z mojej strony użytkownika ??? Warox 15:07, 16 lut 2009 (UTC) Daw-Koska lepiej poprawić stronę tytułową na (Powitanie) : Witaj Fanie Bionicle!Lubisz robić MOC'ki?Od tego ta strona,do pokazywania kreacji... ...Bla bla bla. To na razie plan. SPAM Kośka czy moge kasować (treść) strony która jest SPAMEM ??? Pytam się bo chce pomuc wiki. Warox 20:57, 21 lut 2009 (UTC) Kośka - Jeśli to czyjaś strona, to zgłoś do usunięcia, jeśli jakaś ogólna, to można zamiast tego zrobić z niej oficjalną stronę, poprawioną. Siema Krycha. Onepu pyta, czy jego nowe forum (Bionicle Fan Fiction Forum) może współpracować z Bio-Masters jak np. Bio-Wars Forum. Jeszcze tylko uzgodnić trza z Dawgrą. To jak? --Rufus(Moja dyskusja) 14:30, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) Onepu - Na zachętę dodam, że jeśli zgodzicie się na współpracę, to jeden User z Bio Masters (Ten który zarejestruje się na moim forum...) dostanie Moda na moim forum! Ja się regnąłem i nie mam Moda <:( A tak w ogóle, to się najpierw Regnij tu Onepiak, bo wątpię, żeby inaczej miało coś być z tej współpracy... --Rufus(Moja dyskusja) 15:55, 1 mar 2009 (UTC) Onepu - Mój kościsty przyjacielu, napisałem, że osoba z BM dostanie Moda dopiero, gdy zgodzicie się na współpracę. Dominix.40px -Cóż to jest chyba spam to na szczęście nie moja strona:-).i jeszcze toznalazłem. Wybór Kośki Ahnor 18:33, 30 mar 2009 (UTC) - Wielki administratorze Kośko! Proszę o pomoc - Rufus chcę mie zbanować, choć moje artykuły są OK. A użytkownik Dawgra(niech Mata Nui z nim będzię!) powiedział, by mi dał jeszcze jedną szansę. Powiedz coś Rufusowi, bym mógł pisać dalej swoje artykuły, bo na te ostatnie trzy poświęciłem cały dzień i mi życie nie miłe, jak zostanę wywalony na bruk, a moja praca pójdzie na marne. DAJCIE MI ŻYĆ! Kośka - Dobra, podaj mi wobec tego te dobre artykuły (ich linki), bo szukać na tej wiki ciężko. Ahnor 07:30, 31 mar 2009 (UTC) - Dzięki, o wielki administratorze! Cóż, normalnie moje prace są na mojej stronie, ale tu dam te linki: Ahnor (postać, nie użytkownik!) 300 Toa (serial) Reptilia (inna postać) Brutan (jeszcze inna postać) Abbadon ([[Postacie itp.|'potwór']]) i Wrota Zmierzchu (opis danej lokacji) Kośka - Na początek ci powien, żebyś robił listę za pomocą gwiazdek ("*"). Poza tym nie używaj ramek do grafiki. W "300 Toa" nie ma szablonu. Na stronie "Abbadon" i "Wrota Zmierzchu" jest za mało. W sumie, nie są najgorsze, chociaż do czołówki pewnie nie wejdą, chyba, że je zmienisz. Dobra, jak znajdę trochę czasu, może dziś wieczorem, może jutro rano, to napiszę do reszty. Póki co skopiuj sobie zawartość stron do jakiegoś pliku tekstowego, na wszelki wypadek. Ahnor 19:45, 4 kwi 2009 (UTC) - Tak więc usuńcie te moje złe artykuły, a zostawcie dobre. Profil niech też pozostanie, a resztę kont proszę zbanować. Jak się robi szablony?Założyłem przypadkowo wikię o chcę o nią zadbać.Kilek,władca Voroxów 12:52, 5 kwi 2009 (UTC) Kośka - Moja pierwsza rada: nie zakładać wiki przez przypadek. Krycha! Jeszcze ty?! Z tym świrem trzymasz?! On ma 10 kont, tworzy religijne strony, wierzy w Mata Nui o_O Co ty i Daw najlepszego robicie! Ja chyba naprawdę przez niego odejdę... --Rufus(Moja dyskusja) 13:59, 19 kwi 2009 (UTC) ZABLOKUJ UMIERACZA ! Warox 15:08, 19 kwi 2009 (UTC) Warox ma rację! Wszyscy młodzi userzy mogą przez niego mieć rozwaloną przyszłość!! Na Bio-Wars Forum tez takie rzeczy robi! Podejrzewam niestety Ethergona. Nie... To napewno on! Mści się na mnie zboczeniec! Nie wiem co z nim zrobić... Od razu takie rzeczy na porządnych stronach! Koleś, jeśli cię uraziłem, to sory, ale teraz już nie masz prawa wstępu na wiki. Informuję Ppiotra... - Kostex Według mnie to Eghagon, i chce się no tobie zemścić (mówię do Kostexa) za to że go "nie lubiłeś". Warox 18:07, 19 kwi 2009 (UTC) Włąśnie mi to sam Ethergon powiedział... Ethergon (multikonter, a jednocześnie Umieracz) to Scorpion z PFB. Powiedział mi to na gg -_- Mówi, że będzie się mścił dalej, itp. Jeśli nic z tym nie będzie, odchodzę. Do tego doprowadza masohistyczny user PFB trzymający z Leskovikkiem. -Kostex Kośka - Niby skąd pomysł, że z nim trzymam? I niby skąd pomysł, że nic nie robię, blokuję go ile wlezie i co, nic nie robię? Nie ma mnie jeden dzień i co, nikt nic nie może sobie poradzić? Poza tym jeśli informujesz Ppiotra, to wybacz, ale nie ty, ale ja odchodzę, bo był tu wcześniej i nie mam zamiaru znów się użerać z panem "wszystko wiem lepiej". Jak masz problem z multikonterem, to po prostu go banuj i tyle. Ppiotr i tak nie odpowiedział, tylko niejaki Misiek. A Scorpion jest już zablokowany, ale jak jeszcze coś zrobi, to ja nie wiem co to się z Bio-Masters stanie... `Kostex Kośka - Bez przesady, co może jeden spammer. Tak, jakby to był problem, rzeczywiście. Ciekawe, od czego jest przycisk "zablokuj tego użytkownika"... Konkurencyjna Wiki Cześć Kośka. Mam do ciebie dwie sprawy: * 1. Pewien siedmioletni n00b z EB, który wierzy, że Mata Nui jest bogiem założył nową Wikię, na której można pisać FF'y! Normalnie skopiował Bio-Masters! I jeszcze bezczelnie napisał o tym na swojej stronie głównej! * 2. Czy mogłabyś wrócić na EB? Myślę, że jesteś kimś takim, kto pomoże postawić ją na nogi. Ja próbuję. Wszystko jest tu. Myrycin, destruktor spamu. (Dyskusja) 16:57, 18 maj 2009 (UTC) Kośka * 1. Nie skopiował, a na pewno nie nas, tylko Biosector (widać po szablonach), tylko założył wikię, która upadnie po dwóch dniach, kiedy jego koledzy z podwórka obrażą się, że nie postawił im lodów. Szkoda tylko, że Jetian też jest jego kolegą z podwórka, bo trochę się na nim zawiodłam. * 2. Przykro mi, zostałam już raz stamtąd wyproszona. * 1 - No w sumie skopiował, bo pisze: "Ta Wiki jest jak Bio-Master" (żal, ten maluch nawet nie potrafi przepisać!) *2 Nie wiem, kto cię wyprosił, ale ja cię zapraszam. Myrycin, destruktor spamu. (Dyskusja) 13:32, 19 maj 2009 (UTC) A aj zrobię z ciebi admina. Warox 14:45, 19 maj 2009 (UTC) Kośka * 1. Dziedziak po prostu myśli, że jak ma wikię to jest fajny i za przykład daje mnie. Problem w tym, że ja jestem fajna, dlatego jestem adminem, a nie odwrotnie. :D * 2. Aaa... Tak, wy to w końcu następne "pokolenie"... Sprawa z Razarem, Ppiotrem, jakimś spamerem, którego imienia nie pamiętam i na końcu każdej wypowiedzi pisał "A tak wogule to koham Kośke"... Łoo, pamiętam te czasy XD Ten koleś to jakiś Arek/Toa Kera ... --Kostex 17:08, 20 maj 2009 (UTC) Mi się podoba jego strona główna.Taka dobra ortografia-Hahli miał same szóstki na polskim!(sarkazm)-Dawgra Jestem tam adminem... coś usunąć? --Thunderblood, wojownik w czerwieni i czerni. (Moja Dyskusja) 10:11, 21 maj 2009 (UTC) Kośka - Nie mnie pytaj. ^^] Jak przeczytałem pare ...nie wiem jak to nazwać... Tekstów na tej "konkurencyjnej wiki", to aż się prawie ze śmiechu posikałem. Wap, to aż wstyd być tam zarejestrowanym! To wikia dla pielgrzymek sandomierskich przedszkól! A najlepsze były teksty jakiegoś... siedmiolatka, który swoją stronę nazwał Kakax, czy coś takiego... --Kostex 19:18, 22 maj 2009 (UTC) Czyzys... O mało nie posikałem sięze śmiechu po paru godzinach tarzania się po ziemi. ,,Ha ha Hali machkri ma takie samu imioł jak hali inkia aleb imne nazwysko" czy jakoś tak... Ta jego wikia to TOTALNY SZAJS, KTÓRY SCHODZI NA PSY!!!!!!! Najlepsze, że jest jak te marne podróby Bionicle (nie da się żadnego zbudować, za szybko się rozpadają) -Disholahk 08:15, 23 maj 2009 (UTC) Kośka - No... Trochę wstyd, że Werax jest tam regnięty, nie?... Edytowałem tam Sitenotice... XD--Thunderblood, wojownik w czerwieni i czerni. (Moja Dyskusja) 19:07, 24 maj 2009 (UTC) ~'Cytat': P.S. - mogę ci zaproponować lepszą grafikę Imperium Bionicle. Mogę ci podpowiedzieć o jej wyglądzie: po prawej stronie stoi Toa Blaze (w nowej formie), po lewej Certavus (MOC Neaku), po górnej lewej Akaia, Syrena z Ga-Igni, po górnej prawej szlachetny Takanuva z 2003 roku, a na końcu, na samym szczycie zwinny Prowl z Animated. Po prawej stronie Prowla napis "Imperium", a po lewej stronie "Bionicle". Hahli, czy mogę dodawać do stron Różne postacie, Miejsca itt? Użytkownik:Gresh2 '' CO o tym myślisz Krycha? Prawa autorskie...--Kostex 13:32, 25 maj 2009 (UTC) Właśnie... -Disholahk 14:19, 25 maj 2009 (UTC) Kośka - Właśnie zauważyłam i napisałam im, co mam(y) zamiar zrobić. Czy coś jeszcze? Daw- Parodia,parodii tej strony: http://pl.ziomaebionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna Kośka - No... I co? Daw- Znowu jest napis: '''Ta Wiki jest jak Bio-Masters'! Kośka - Podawaj jakieś konkrety, a nie takie, za przeproszeniem, pierdoły... Ehh,miałem racje że powiesz że to Sh** info.. -Daw Haha! Jakiś nóbek myśli, że jak napisze kilka gwiazdek, doda obrazek Lihkana do dyskusji jakiejś strony i usunie twoją dyskusję, to że jest miszczem spamó i coś zaszkodzi... Warox przywrócił stronę twojej dyskusji, a ja go zbanowałem i (chodzi o noba, nie Waroxa xD) anulowałem jego edycje. --Kostex 11:24, 5 lip 2009 (UTC) Kośka - To dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. A teraz wybacz, gadam z Lesiem o wyniku działania L+K. Pepper Roni,dostawca pizzy - Napisałem coś w Dyskusji do Strony Głównej. Chętni niech czytają. Zablokuj "79.185.38.236", spamuje i bez pozwolenia używa artykułów innych. Warox 11:05, 4 sie 2009 (UTC) FanFicki Fabularne ® Ty ściągaro! xD - Zdolnien do reprodukcjen/Twój tata wg teorii krystyńskiej, czytający :) To się nazywa obserwacja starcia tytanów! Już mi wstyd, że jestem neutralny xD -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 08:17, 10 sie 2009 (UTC) Kośka - Wiesz, nie byłoby mi to potrzebne, gdyby nie to, że "you" jest na "y" a nie "f". Miało być sześć "f", coś trza było zrobić. A ty się, Kostko, nie kłóć, bo jeszcze dopiszę nowy punkt w Regulaminie: "Krycha ma zawsze rację". ;P O, a tak przy okazji: "Jak Krycha chce zapiekankę to masz jej ją dać". Dawaj zapiekankę! A ja chcę pizzę i pić. Nie ma zapiekanek, są Kebaby u Hafciaka. -Kost xD -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 09:28, 12 sie 2009 (UTC) PFEB Słuchaj Krystyna! Wiesz chyba, że Wap/Thunderblood/Tahu Mistika 2008 założył forum dla Bipedii, więc tam się znajduje temat, czy forum może dotyczyć też Bio-Masztersz. Narazie zbieram zgody: Wapa, Disholahka, który też jest tam adminem, Tworzącego, który ma być adminem Biopedii, Dawgry oczywiście, no ji tfojom. Więc czekam na odpowiedź. Dziękuję bardzo :P -Kostex Kośka - Wiem o tym, ale jakoś mnie tam nie ma, może dlatego, że nie mam pod ręką linku. http://ebsforum.mojeforum.net -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 15:38, 21 sie 2009 (UTC) Proszę więc o zgodę i rejestrację :D -Kost Kośka - Cóż, na razie niewiele wiem o tej witrynie, ale wstępnie moja zgoda jest, później się zobaczy, co z tym zrobicie. ;] :D -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 15:49, 23 sie 2009 (UTC) witrynie OMG! Cóż OMFG! The old Kosiek is back? Nooooo! Icy Tower Doda Half Life Szczecin! A tak apropopo, wczoraj wracałem z Sandomierza przez Tarnobrzeg :} -Od witryny do tego napisał K.O.S.T.E.N.I.U.S.Z. Kośka - "The old Kosiek"? O czym ty (drapiąca gardło przyprawa)-ysz, co? drapiąca gardło przyprawa Czyli jednak The Old Kosiek nie wrócił... Ale zaraz... Straciłaś pamięć?! O_O Nie pamiętasz? Zerknij chociażby na PFEBku w forum The Great Offtop do tematu "Śmieszne Quoty", pierwszy post. I nie pamiętasz jak nie miałaś poczucia chómoró? -Xetsok Kośka - Nadal jakoś nie kumam, o co ci biega z tym "The Old Kosiek". Upiłeś się, czy zamiast jednej panienki przyszło do ciebie siedem? Mu chodzi o "Star Wars : Old Republick". Warox 13:41, 25 sie 2009 (UTC) Nie, nie chodzi mi o to, Warox i jakby co to republic. I nie wiem o co tobie Kośko chodzi. Chwila... Coś w twoim języku: The Old Kosiek - (ang. Stary Kosiek) pojęcie najczęściej używane przez osoby posiadające brązową Kanohi Kakama. Określenie nadane osobie wyobrażającej sobie czerwoną maskę Vampraha jako twarz. Oznacza ono, iż osoba ta jest zacofana, sztywna i bez poczucia humoru. Przydomek wzięty od Kośki Krystyny Venus-Kraahkan, która w czasach starej republiki przedwaroxańskiej i w trakcie jej powstawania, pdawała się za mężczyznę Kosiek Wcalenievenus-Kraahkanbotojegokoleżanka. Osoba ta była wtedy niewyluzowana, brakowało jej humoru i wiedzy na tematy współczesne. Nie wiedziała ona na przykład, co to Icy Tower, Half-Life, kim są Doda i Bob Marley, oraz gdzie leży Szczecin. Jednakże o Bobie Marleyu prawdopodobnie nie wie dalej, lecz przyznała się do owej niewiedzy już w epoce wyluzowania krychańskiego, kiedy to mogła poznawać się na żartach i robiła komiksy. Przyczynił się do tego Phantoka Jednooki-Zkosąisygnaturąiavatarembobamarleya. Na początku wieku XXI (maj 2008), Kośka K. Venus-Kraahkan przyznała się do nie-wykroczenia, czyli tego, że jest żeńskim przedstawicielem rasy homo sapiens sapiens i używania legalnej gry downloadowej Icy Tower (lipiec 2008). Więcej o Kośce Krystynie Venus-Kraahkan jako The Old Kosiek w historii zmian jej strony użytkownika na Encyclopedia of Bionicle (PL). Mógłbym napisać dużo więcej, ale mi się nie chciało xD A ty użyłaś słów typu czasów TOK (cóż, witryna), więc trochę się przestraszyłem tym zdaniem. Amen. -Kostex Kośka - "TOK"? Nie przypominam sobie, ale dobra... Fajny ten artykuł, ale możnaby dodać coś o tym, że lubię piwo i parodie Wybielacza. I że świetnie potrafisz rozwijać skróty -_-' TOK-The Old Kosiek (patrz powyżej). -K. Kośka - Fakt, nie skapowałam, o co ci chodziło w tym zdaniu. Za co bloka dostać? Tylko się zalogowałem. No i napisałem cos na dyskusji Werax'a. No chyba że za nieużywanie szablonów, ale jestem noga z html'a i nie umiem ich robić.-Użytkownik:The New Lewa Kim jest Mrówa?- The New Lewa, the air is back Kośka uważam że Vezok999 i Rahkshi123 to jedna osoba, zobacz historię Dyskusja:Moja gra. Warox 20:02, gru 12, 2009 (UTC) Mogę zrobić własny szablon (opis pamiętniku)? - Gresh Właśnie tak zrobiłem. - Gresh Zapraszam cię do gry w Rahi land!!! Grados 11:49, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) bionicle to gówno Kadinnui, Król leniuchów (Dyskusja) Kośka, jeśli umiesz robić postacie do Icy Tower, to czy mogłabyś zrobić dla mnie postać Cole'a McGrath'a z gry InFamous. Odpowiedz na mojej dyskusji..... Kadinnui, Król leniuchów (Dyskusja) Kośka, kiedy zrobisz mi tą postać do Icy Tower. Nowy wygląd szablonu Kośka mam pomysł, może lepiej wyglądały by szablony podzielone na dwa kolory, czyli dwa Rodzaje, bo np. Ktoś zrobił "Toa Wody i Burzy" i niewie który Rodzaj wybrać. Więc mój pomysł polega na tym by do szablonów dodać drugi Rodzaj obejmujący drugi rządek i paski. Jeśli nie do końca rozumiesz o co mi chodzi, mogę zrobić taki szablon (jako rysunek) i go tu przesłać. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 17:02, lut 3, 2010 (UTC) Grafika, artykuł i cytat tygodnia Gresh250 - Dlaczego cytat, grafika i artykuł tygodnia od kilku miesięcy się nie zmienia? Właśnie chłopcze,jako że mało aktywności jest na stronie to raczej nie ma co edytować - DG Obrazek Gresh250 - Wiesz może, jak zmieniać ten obrazek z lewej strony ekranu (znaczy te trzy Moli, czy Igniki - jak kto woli)? Jeśli tak, to byłbym wdzięczny, jeślibyś powiedział/ała. Jest mi to potrzebne na inną wikię. Przesyłasz plik pod nazwą wiki.jpg - W poniedziałek-środę mnie nie będzie,no to pilnuj za mnie "Mrówa" (Jak nie to Disholahk pisz mi na dyskusji co usunąć itp.) :P - Dawg Tu też do obrazka. Będe na YouTube'a wysyłał filmik na konkurs,czy mogła byś mi pomóc w trzech zdjęciach? Teraz ich nie mam,bo 30 zrobię. I wyślę je na swoją stronę usera. Chciałbym,byś mogła usunąć ze zdjęć parę części LEGO,aby zdjęcie wyglądało jak skaczący Lewa Phantoka, drugie jak skaczący Tahu Mistika. W trzecim zdjęciu będzie jak uderzają przeciwnika (siebie nawzajem) --Pepper (Masz coś do mnie???) 17:21, cze 29, 2010 (UTC) Czemu mi tu pisze, że nie jesteś zarejestrowana? W każdym razie chciałbym się spytać jak się robi szablony.Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 13:32, lip 16, 2010 (UTC) Chodzi mi, że niby wime jak wstawić szablon: Do podwójnej klamry wpisać nazwę szablonu. Ale nie wiem jak ustawić status itp. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 10:28, lip 18, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 16:05, lip 19, 2010 (UTC) Czemu strona główna zawsze jest taka sama? --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 10:19, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) Ponieważ co? --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 15:18, lip 29, 2010 (UTC) Tworzenie Logo Potrzebujesz Logo? Nie masz skórki lub favikony? Potrzebujesz usebaru na forum, by móc zareklamować twoją wiki? Wejdź na Tworzenie Logo Wiki i napisz prośbę o nowe logo dla Oasis (New Wikia Look)! Od pojawienia się nowego wyglądu twoja wiki nie ma logo lub jest ono za słabe. Chcesz to zmienić? Poproś nas o nie na forum. Nie jestem botem ;) Mat. 00:10, gru 27, 2010 (UTC)